


The Last Marauders: Part One Moony, Padfoot and Fluffy?

by Crickett_89



Series: The Last Marauders [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Completely AU, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Family Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crickett_89/pseuds/Crickett_89
Summary: Sirius went to see his godson on Halloween night, what he saw when he got there changed his, Remus and Harry's lives forever. How will The Last Marauders deal with a toddler... This is a look on their first year as a family.





	The Last Marauders: Part One Moony, Padfoot and Fluffy?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, it's my daughters birthday today so I wanted to do something for everyone. Here is a new little story that I wrote. All errors and such are mine... If this is something that you would like to see more of please let me know!

31 st of  October 1981:

The cold wind blew as a hooded figure clasped his cloak tighter around his body. Making sure what he was carrying was protected for the harsh winds. He was almost to his destination. Just a little bit longer he told himself. Hopefully the burning in his lungs and the hammering of his heart would slow down. He didn’t dare to look back, must keep looking forward. There is nothing back there for him.

Seeing the lights from the candles in the widow he knew that he made it. Walking down the gravel path, usually beautiful trees lined the pathway. Now they look bare and scary like something out of a horror novel. Finally making it to the front door he shifts what he was carrying and knocks.

The door finally opens, there stood a tall slender man with light brown hair, and green eyes with a ring of honey around the iris. The faded scars on his face are illuminated by the candle light. His wand was pointed at the hooded figure. Who just stood completely still knowing that the man would strike now and ask questions later. 

“Moony, let me in please.... S... something has happened!” The hooded figures voice cracks as tears burn his eyes. 

“When was the first time I said I love you?” Moony asks the wand moving closer, to the cloak figure.

A small laugh escapes the smaller man’s lips. “It was the morning after a full moon, Prongs and  Wormtail left to get breakfast but I stayed in bed with you. I fed you chocolate and made you tea, you looked up at me with those beautiful green eyes and said ‘I love you Siri.’ Then I kissed you , tasting the chocolate and tea on your lips. That was by far my favorite kiss  Remy .” The cloaked figure said dreamily.

Putting his wand away Remus moves and lets Sirius Black into their cottage. “What happened Siri, you left to see Harry but when I tried to  floo over I couldn’t get a hold of anyone.” Watching Sirius pull the hood off his head. The man who usually looked so put together had tear stained cheeks, hair messy, and skin red from the cold. 

“J...James... a... and Lilly are... are gone  Remy . V.... Voldemort got to them....” The werewolf grabs onto his cardigan right by his heart. 

“Harry where is Harry. P... Please don’t tell me that...” Just then a cry comes from under the cloak. Remus pulls it apart. There in his husband's hands was Harry James Potter, his green eyes glassy with tears and a lightning bolt burn on his forehead. 

“All I know is that when I got there.... everyone was....d....dead... and Harry was sitting in his crib crying.” Sirius tries to comfort the boy but being so upset himself, Harry could feel his nervousness. 

“Sirius.... Why do you have Harry? Why didn’t you wait until the  aurors got there?” Remus takes the toddler, kissing into the raven colored hair. The little one cuddles into his chest. Instantly calming down, the werewolf always could get him to calm down like that.

Sirius throws off his cloak and walks towards their bedroom. Following his husband waiting for an answer Remus cuddles the toddler closer.

“They would take him away from us  Remy , and then think of the life that he will have... I can’t do that... I’m his god father.... I... We... we can be his parents... Not that I would ever want Harry not to know his parents, but think about it... He will never have peace here.... We need to go away... I was thinking Ireland... Think about it, we can open a restaurant, or... or a pub or whatever. I have plenty of money that will last forever. Harry deserves a better life, if V...Voldemort isn’t truly dead they will all come looking for him. Dumbledore will come after him. I love him too much to let that happen.” With a flick of his wand the suitcases come out from under the bed. Clothing from their wardrobe and dressers fly into them. 

Remus looks down at the little boy falling asleep in his arms. They have talked about children, after the war of course they were only 21 but now that it’s over... He loved Harry, terribly and he couldn’t think of his life being planned out for him, for him to be a lamb out to slaughter.

“We will need to get baby things Sirius. Once we get where we are going...” Sirius smiles and runs up to his husband. Throwing his arms around him and  their child.

“I’ve already thought of that most of his clothes and toys are in my pocket. I only could find one blanket everything else was destroyed.” He said as he pats his pocket with his hand.

“I’m surprised you have  thought everything through Siri....” The  animagus runs his fingers through his new son’s hair... 

“I love Harry, as much as I love his parents... but he needs us now... We will be his parents; you’ll be Daddy and I will be Papa. I know this sounds so insensitive and I am going to miss my best mate.... but this is what they would have wanted.... We must leave now though.... I don’t know when they will come looking for him...”  Looking around as if there were someone peering into their house. 

“Here take Harry and I will finish up packing. He smells like he needs his nappy changed, see if he will eat or drink something. I will make a port key that will take us to different point until we reach Ireland.... Now... you just have to pick where...” Nodding Siri walks off with Harry, knowing that this is the best thing for him.

\-----

They sat in a hotel room watching Harry messily eat his breakfast the next morning. Remus sat next to him wiping the egg that somehow made it into his hair. Looking at the toddler broke his heart. He looked so much like James. People would know who he is, but the only thing that they could do would be put a glamour on him. Even then people could find a way around that.

Sirius who was drinking a cuppa tea and smoking a cigarette , smiled at the boy. “How are we going to make sure people don’t know who he is... He looks just like James.” Remus asks.

Watching the man take another puff he rolls his eyes. “You shouldn’t smoke in front of Harry it’s not good for him. Or for you that matter.” 

A tap on the window stops their conversation. A barn owl holding a new paper taps again. Opening the window Sirius takes  the paper  and feeds the owl a piece of bacon.  “I wonder what they are going to say....”

_ ** ‘THE POTTERS DEAD, SON MISSING!’  Rita Skeeter . ** _

_ ** 31 of October, James and Lilly Potter were found in the home dead, perished by none other than the Dark Lord. Ever since the prophecy came out, they have been in hiding with their 15-month-old son. Who seem to have vanquished the Dark Lord.  Who was found dead also at The Potters house. The child is now missing,  Aurors and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore are heading the search. Please keep your eye out for a little boy with green eyes, dark brown hair, he  also has a distinctive birthmark on his neck that is the shape of a Phoenix. For more of the story turn to page 4. ** _

_ ** ** _

Sirius stops reading, looking over at Remus who is now holding Harry close. They couldn’t let anyone take him. Dumbledore was not the man that they thought he was, they have to keep Harry safe before they could get a hold of him and make him into what they want him to be... Which wasn’t going to happen.

“Siri...”  Remy’s voice cracks, there is no way he will let them take him.

“Blood adoption.... It’s the only way.... It will take me a little bit to get the potion right.... but it will work.... We just need a little bit of blood from you and then a little bit from me... It will change his appearance. Harry will be ours and no one can take him away... or harm him. I’m legally his Godfather he would come to me anyways. I can go to Gringotts and get everything  settled, it was in their will.” The werewolf shakes his head , why doesn’t he want to adopt Harry. They are married, why wouldn’t they do it together?

“You can adopt him... There is no way that I am putting my blood into him What if....” Walking over to his husband Siri places a hand on his cheek. “It shouldn’t, the only thing it might do is give him the abilities of a werewolf without him changing every month... I’m not doing this without you... Now with that  settled we have to think about changing his name...” Remus looks down green eyes looking up at him smiling as a chubby hand touches his cheek.

“If we are going with the Black tradition Sirius, I would think since his birthmark... I would call him Phoenix. Phoenix James  Lupin  Black.” Harry, or now Phoenix claps his hands showing his liking of the name.

Sirius pulls Remus into a kiss. “Our Phoenix, raising up from the ashes... Oh  Remy you are perfect do you know that! Not as perfect as me... but close. Now Mr. Phoenix, we are going to have a bath and then Daddy is going to take you to the park while Papa goes and get everything ready for our blood adoption and then stop by the bank so we can find a place to live , and make sure no one can take you away.” Kissing the happy little boy on the forehead he makes his way to the shower.

“This is the right thing, right Siri. We are doing this to save Ha... I mean Phoenix,  d..do you think Pads and Lil would approve?” Turning around Siri nods , with tears in his eyes.

“They would want their son safe and with us... He will have two loving parents who will spoil him and make sure he has the best of muggle and wizard world. Don’t worry love we will make it work.” 

\------

It has been crazy the past week. With getting used to having a toddler full time, making sure no one noticed him and the biggest thing was finding a house for them. 

They looked and looked. Remus fell in love with many of them but Sirius was a lot pickier. He wanted a yard for Phoenix to be able to play in, a room that could turn into a library for Remus, a place where he could brew potions and for Remus during the full moon so a basement is a must. 

Finally after 5 days of non-stop looking they found it. A red brick house, fully furnished, two bathrooms, 4 bed rooms, a basement, a beautiful big kitchen, hardwood floors, and a backyard for Phoenix. Remus couldn’t believe how much Sirius paid for it, his husband just looked at him and shook his head. 

“I’m Lord Black, I have more money than sense. This is for our family, a place that we are going to live forever, a safe place for our son to grow up, isn’t that worth all the money in the world ? ” Sirius gets into bed at their new home. Remus wraps his arms around him nuzzling into his neck.

“Do you know how amazing you smell when you talk about Phoenix, I love you... I don’t think I have said that enough with everything that has been going on.” Moving his hands down the bare chest stopping right before the band of his night pants.

“I love you too... I would love you even more if you continue to move your hand further down... Mr.  Lupin Black. It’s been too long since you have showed how much you love me... I think I almost forgot how you felt inside me.” There was a pouting tone in the animagus’ voice as he wiggled back into his husband.

Remus trailed kisses down his neck. “We can’t have that can we...”

“No seeing as it is my birthday....” Sirius smiles as he leans back into his husband.

“ Oh it’s your birthday!” The werewolf stops quickly. “Phoenix and  I  haven’t gotten you anything!” 

Feeling warm hands on his face, Sirius leans in and kisses his lips. “I have you and I have my son... I don’t need anything else... besides a special dinner out with my boys.... and you can buy me something when we go shopping  tomorrow.. Seeing as it is midnight and officially my birthday... Now I want you to continue what you were doing. Mr. Lupin  Black.” 

“With pleasure birthday boy!”

\----

11 th of November is the day that everything with adoption was complete.  When Sirius spoke with the goblins, they said that with the will The Potters written up it was stated that Harry would go to him and Remus if anything should happen. That means the can be a proper family, and if anyone would find out they couldn't do anything. 

Phoenix woke up from his nap extra happy, not that he wasn’t a happy baby all the time but Siri has had music on all day which he found out that his son loved. 

“Look how happy he is, my little Nix loves music huh.” Siri said as he watches Remus and Phoenix dance as he gets the potion ready. 

“This is not going to hurt him  too bad is it?” The werewolf dips the giggling baby , not wanting his baby to get hurt .

“ He will feel  uncomfortable... I wouldn’t say hurt , I just wonder what he is going to get from each of us. Hopefully my dashing looks and your smarts... I mean you are gorgeous  Remy but you want to look like Papa right?” Siri places the last potion on the table. “Alright  Remy sit down with him on your lap.” 

The werewolf sits down on the chair in  the family room. Turning the music off with a flick of his wand Phoenix frowned. 

“It’s  okay my beautiful boy, we will have the music on as soon as Papa is done.  Papa , I need you to hold him still I'm going to have to prick him to get three drops of blood... then I will get three from you and then three from me.” Nodding he holds the chubby little hand open. “Distract him.”

“Guess what my love . O nce Papa is done Daddy is going to make dinner do you want to help me we can make pasta... get our hands dirty and sticky.” Just then Sirius cuts his tiny finger, earning a wale from the little one. Dropping three drops into the cauldron, quickly healing it he presses a kiss on it.

“Boo Boo all gone now love, now it’s Daddy and Papa’s turn. Once all the blood was in the cauldron Phoenix wanted to kiss both of their fingers.

“Such a sweet boy you are” His Daddy said to him. Watching Sirius add everything stirring he places the potion in a  sippy cup. 

“Alright big boy I need you to drink this all gone, then after Daddy will let you have some of his special chocolate .” As soon as he said chocolate Phoenix reaches out for the cup and drinks it down. Making a face at the taste but he wants that chocolate. It didn’t take long for the potion to start working Phoenix drops his cup, as he cries out. Remus pulls him in tight trying to console his son. 

Soon they start noticing the changes, his dark hair becomes longer, darker and curlier. His face changes slightly his nose looks like his Papa’s and his body grows longer getting that from his Daddy. Those emerald color eyes are changing as well, still green but blue from Sirius and that honey color from Remus appears from around his iris. 

Once the changes are complete, Remus scents his son. No... it can’t be... “Siri... he... he smells like.... I mean I don’t smell Lilly or James on him anymore... I smell you and me... he is our son now but... I smell wolf... maybe not full but we won’t know until the next full moon.  What.. . What if I doomed this  child.. ” Taking his son from his husband Sirius sits down next to him. Phoenix calmed down now he is away from the tension from his Daddy. 

The little one takes a deep breath into Siri’s neck nuzzling. He couldn’t help but smile, he didn’t care if Phoenix was a werewolf. 

“Pa pa.” Phoenix sighed as he closes his eyes. Never has he heard sweeter words. “Did you hear that Remus! See it doesn’t matter if our son is a werewolf or just has traits of a werewolf. He could smell me and know that I am his Papa. The love of my life is a werewolf, I know how lovable they are...”  Taking a good look at his son, not really seeing James or Lilly anymore. He is reminded that James and Lilly wanted them to have him. They did this to keep him safe and happy. 

“ Nixy do you want to come with Daddy and make dinner or do you want stay with Papa?”  Remy holds out his hands Phoenix opens his eyes and looks over smiling he flings himself into his Daddy’s arms. Sniffing Remus’ neck like he did Sirius. 

“Dada.” Remus heart burst, honestly the best feeling he has ever felt. 

“Papa how about you turn on some music while you clean up, and we will go start dinner.” Standing up Sirius pulls his hair up in a messy bun and flicks his wand to the radio and starts cleaning up.

\------

30 th of November the Black house was on its toes. It’s the first full moon since Phoenix has been blood adopted, at least they would know tonight if he would change. He woke up this morning cranky, the only time he is happy is if he is being held by Remus and if the music is on. Sirius tried not to let it bother him but it did, he couldn’t comfort his son.  So , he busied himself with getting the area ready for them if needed. 

Phoenix was going to stay with Sirius knowing that if he did change , he would be little enough to handle. Wolf pups are much easier to handle. Then he would keep him in his room with a blanket with his Daddy’s scent. Plus , he should know who he is even if Sirius was in his grim form.

When the sun was going down Remus kissed both Siri and Phoenix before he walked down stairs. 

“Okay Phoenix, let’s get ready to play. Do you want Papa to change into your puppy?” Nodding excitedly, they walk to his room. Quickly changing into his form, Phoenix let out a squeal. 

The sun goes down, Sirius was cuddle up around Phoenix as  Padfoot gently licking his leg. Trying to comfort him. Watching to see if anything changes. After a few moments nothing happened he was still a beautiful little boy. 

Hearing Moony howl from the basement, Phoenix started to call for his Daddy. “Dada Dada Dada!” He shouts, Sirius changes back. Picking up his son who continues to yell for Remus.

“Daddy is busy right now baby... We can’t go see  him, in the morning I promise we will. How about you let Papa read you a bed time story. The sooner you go to sleep the sooner you will get to see Daddy.” The honey color in the little boy ’ s eyes flicker as he looks at Sirius.

“NO! Dada!” With a pop he was gone. Fear struck him like the night bus, running down the stairs to the basement. He quickly opens the door seeing Phoenix standing in the pen that Moony was in. The wolf was just looking at the toddler with his head cocked to the side growling slightly. 

“Phoenix, baby... come here... Daddy doesn’t want to play  right now... He will be too rough for you...” Phoenix looks over at Sirius , giving him a I'm not listening to you look .

“NO! Dada!” Toddling over to Moony, Phoenix continued to say Dada. Moony stopped growling and sniffs the air. With a happy yip he lets the little boy clumsily hug him. Sirius knows that he is going to die from a heart attack. 

“Dada Dada Dada! ‘ Olf !” Moony licks the little boys face making him squeal.

“Okay Moony, Phoenix come to Papa. Let’s leave Daddy so he can sleep he is tired. It’s bed time! Come on.” Sirius opens the door reaching for his son. 

“No Stay Dada!” Plopping down on his nappy padded bum. Moony smiles and cuddles up against his son. 

“Fine!” Changing into Pads he walks over and lies down next to his family. Watching Phoenix as he cuddles into them then there was a twinkle in his eyes. The little one rubs his nose closing his eyes, Sirius couldn’t believe his eyes, soon a wolf pup appeared. A small yip made Moony look over. With a growl Moony  scents , him the growl turns into a yip knowing that is his son. Phoenix shouldn’t be able to do all of this yet. Not at 16 months, they are going to have their hands full. 

With a big yawn the black wolf pup closes his eyes falling asleep in the comfort of his parent ’ s fur.

The next morning, Remus woke up being cuddled by  Padfoot and a small wolf pup ?  He thought it might have been a dream, but the proof was right there. Phoenix changed into a wolf last night... but he is not a werewolf. 

“Pads... wake up.” He whispers tugging at the Grim’s ears. Growling Sirius yawns and stretches slowly changing back to a man. 

“Why are you waking me... Couldn’t we have slept a little bit longer...” The black-haired man groaned , knowing that it is still too early.

“I figured you would want to see that your son is still a wolf pup... I would have thought once he went to sleep, he would have changed. How do you think he did that so quickly? He is a little over a year old. There is no way that he should be able to do this.” Remus slowly picks up the sleeping pile of fur.

“I don’t know but it’s amazing,  Remy he wouldn’t take no for an answer. After he heard you howl, he wouldn’t stop yelling for you. Then he  apparated down here.” Tracing his ears with his fingertips Remus sighs.

“What if Moony hurt him... I don’t know how I would have lived with that. I mean now I know that he won't but if he did.” Sirius pulls his chin up blue eyes searching green. 

“He is ours... nothing is going to ever happen to him. Now I'm starving and I bet you are too. Let’s take our little puppy  upstairs . You go lie down with him and I'll make beans, toast, cheese and tea.” Nodding Remus shakily stands up cradling his son as they walk up two flights of stairs to the master bedroom. 

Sirius has changed the colors around the walls are now a cream color, the wood is a deep cherry, the bed is red with black accent pillows. Pulling back the duvet he places Phoenix in the middle and cuddles up to his son.

Nuzzling into his fur, happiness poured off the puppy. Thankfully his son is happy, after everything they could be a family... A happy family.

About 15 minutes later Remus was woken up by little licks to his face. Opening one eyes he sees that his son is awake but still not in human form. Laughing he picks him up looking him straight in the eye his nose touching the cold puppy one. 

“Phoenix I believe it’s time to change back now... I want my little boy not a puppy..” With a yip Phoenix licks his nose but stays the same. Oh Merlin what if he can’t change back... 

Walking into the room Sirius is carrying the tray with their breakfast. His eye brow raises. “I see that our son is awake... but he is still a puppy...” Laughing he sets the tray down, the puppy wriggles out of Remus’ hands and goes towards the food. His Papa picked him up before he made it there. A pitiful whine comes out of the little pup.

“If you want to eat your breakfast Phoenix James Lupin Black you must turn back... Now come on Daddy and Papa want to see their big boy not their puppy.” With a short huff, Sirius is now holding a very naked Phoenix. 

“Eat! Eat! Peas!” Remus  accio a nappy putting it on him before there was an accident. Once they were all done, they all three sat and ate their cheese, beans and toast.

\------ 

23 rd of December. Remus sat in the library reading a book as Phoenix slept. It was quiet in the house, Sirius said that he had to finish up his Christmas shopping. He had a feeling that his husband went overboard with the presents seeing as it was their first Christmas as a family. He took Phoenix with him when he shopped for Sirius, picking out something that he thinks he is going to love, and yesterday Sirius took Phoenix shopping for him. He missed his family style Christmas’ with James and Lilly, plus Diagon Alley and  Hogsmead during Christmas was always so lovely. 

They went to the muggle mall last weekend and had Phoenix picture taken with Santa. It’s proudly sitting on the mantle where their stockings hung. Which read  Daddy, Papa , and Phoenix. They decorated their home with fairy lights, tensile and mistletoe, their Christmas tree truly magical. Remus and Sirius fought over the decorations. Sirius wanted the colorful lights and childlike, Remus wanted white light, and classic. So now they have the colorful tree in the family room, and a classic tree in the library. Hearing the  floo roar to life Remus places a bookmark to go greet his husband.

He looked absolutely breath taking. His black hair fell around his face with flecks of snow still in it, little snow flake on his eyelashes making his blue eyes pop. The pink in his cheeks and the smile on his face. Remus couldn’t help himself he pulls his husband into a kiss. It started out gentle, their lips caress each other's until he couldn’t take it any longer.  Remus’ tongue teases Sirius ’ bottom lip, making the smaller man moan, giving full access into his mouth. 

Their tongues battle for dominance. With a huff, they don’t know who did but they  apparated into their bedroom. 

“So.... beautiful... Siri...” The werewolf, quickly strips his husband, wanting to touch every single inch of skin. “I need you.” Pressing his erection into his thigh.

“Nix?” Growling Remus didn’t want to talk about his son right now... “Nap time... If we hurry.” He was cut off by Sirius’ lips. “Bed now all fours.”  Remus growls out.

Quickly his husband was completely naked presenting himself on all fours, his glorious  arse in the air. Groaning he strips himself as quickly as possible . Moving over to the bed he takes his wand whispering a quick cleansing charm. Seeing his husband shiver he smiles. Hands move slowly up his legs to the milky white globes. Pulling them apart he smiles as he hears Siri moan.

“Rem.. Please...” Soon his husband was a withering mess. With a flick of his tongue again on the smaller mans pucker he practically melts into the bed. Taking his time, he fully enjoys seeing his husband fall completely apart. 

“I wonder if I could make you lose it with just my tongue?” He asks as his fingers dig into the porcelain skin.

“No... want you inside me  Remy ... please..” Not being able to take much more, Remus cast a stretching charm, he  accio the lube from the bedside table. Making sure he was nice and slick. He turns his husband around so he could see the  animagus fall apart. Placing a pillow underneath the smaller man’s hips. He lines himself up and with one thrust he was in. 

“Fuck!” Sirius’ head snaps back, eyes fluttered closed. Remus loved the feeling of him squeezing around him.

“Look at you, my husband... my mate so beautiful.” Angling slightly he hits what he was looking for head on which makes his husband arch up with a cry.

“Yes!  Remy again... please... harder.” Picking up his thrust he knows that he isn’t going to last, it’s been so long since they have had each other. They haven’t gotten used to having a son. It’s only been two months, but they promised they would try.

Moving his hand over to Sirius’ weeping erection. “Come on my love... I want you to come with me... Show me how much you love me making love to you.” Hitting Siri’s prostrate one last time. 

Sirius releases painting their chest, feeling him squeeze around him Remus release moments later. Their foreheads touching, they confess their love.

After they cleaned up they lay in the bed just looking at each other. “I miss them  Remy ... I know they would be proud of their son... but is it bad that I'm happy that we have him... Is it selfish of me?” Feeling his husband trace the scars on his chest.

“I miss them too, and they would be proud of him. When it comes to you feeling selfish because you have him, wasn’t you that wanted to steal him as soon as he was born. They knew that you loved him so much that is why you were his godfather. I think they would have wanted you to do this, they are happy that their Harry is with a loving family.” leaning forward Remus kisses his husband lightly.

“Papa... Dada.... Papa... Dada...Up....” A small voice rings through the house. Smiling they both stand up pulling on their clothes. 

“You go I have to put all of his presents away. Then we can have snack I know he is going to be hungry.” Pressing a kiss to his lips Remus goes to see his son. Walking into his bed room there he stood bouncing on his cot. 

“Dada! Papa?” His curly black hair fell into his face, they really should think about cutting it. Sirius will not have that. 

“Phoenix Papa is down stairs lets go get him.” Picking up his son who cuddles into him. “I love you,  Nixy .” 

“ Wuv , Dada.” Remus pulled his son so he could see his face. He just said he loved him, that was the first time!

“Siri!” The werewolf runs down the stairs carrying the giggling Phoenix. “Siri! You should hear what your son just said to me!” 

“If it’s a curse word, he didn’t hear it from me!” Walking into the kitchen, Sirius is making tea. 

Raising his eyebrow Remus shakes his head. “No, but we will be talking about that later. Phoenix, I love you.”

Chubby hands cup his face, “ Wuv Dada.” Remus smiles and kisses his son’s nose. Looking over to Sirius whose mouth was open. 

“D..Did he just say he loves you... I want to try!” Walking over he holds out his hands taking Phoenix.

“I love you Nix.” Watching his husband look at their son with a big smile.

“ Wuv Papa! Eat! Peas!” His son claps his hand bouncing in his Papa’s arms.

Sirius throws Phoenix in the air catching him. “You are the smartest, most beautiful little boy in the entire world. Papa is so proud of you!” Remus plates up their snacks bringing them over to the table. 

“If the two most important men in my life will come sit down, we will eat our snack. Then I need Phoenix to help me wrap some presents and then you can have him to help wrap yours.”

“Oh, I think Daddy is going to love the presents we picked out for him!” 

\-----

25 th of December, Sirius woke up first. Too excited to sleep he looks over at the clock noticing it says 5:30am... Oh Remus might kill him if he woke him up. Maybe he could start the tea and get scones and sweet bread ready and then wake him up. 

Going down to the kitchen he moves around getting breakfast ready. Turning on the radio he starts dancing as his favorite Christmas song comes on.  Singing along with the radio as he boils the water, setting out the tea mugs he never thought this Christmas would have been so different from last Christmas. 

Feeling arms around his middle Sirius jumps. “Happy Christmas Siri. What are you doing awake so early? It’s not like you.” Feeling his husband’s lips on his neck . 

“Happy Christmas, It’s our first Christmas together. I couldn’t sleep any longer, I'm making breakfast. I was going to take it to the family room then wake you up and Phoenix. I know he is going to be excited. I... I do wish that James and Lilly were here... but what we can do is make him happy.” Sirius turns around and wraps his arms around the taller man’s neck. 

“He is happy Siri, you love Phoenix. I don’t think I have ever saw you so passionate about anything as much as being his Papa. Now give me a kiss and go get our son. Where is the confident man that I married?” Pulling him into a kiss the  animagus shows his husband how confident he was.

“He is still here love, and I have a special Christmas gift for you after our son goes to bed so you really know.” Kissing him one last time. “I’m going to go get our son, take the breakfast into the family room.”  With one last kiss Siri walks out of the kitchen smiling.

Paper is littered all of the floor, Phoenix is asleep under the tree holding onto his new guitar. Sirius looks over to his husband who is reading one of the books that he bought him. “Our first Christmas was a success, don’t you think Daddy?”

“I should say so, all those toys and books but he is cuddled up with his guitar. I think we might have a little musician on our hands. James and Lilly family weren’t anything like that, and my family didn’t have any talent.” Sirius smiled.

“He gets it from my side of the family, I unfortunately got the good looks but Regulus, he is very talented. He c an  play the piano, guitar, sing. Mother would have him play at parties when we were children.” It hurt still that he never really shared anything with his parents and just because he wanted to be his own person that they never showed that they loved him.

“I would rather have a beautiful, kind, sweet, sexy.” Remus puts down his book and pulls him into his lap trailing kisses down his neck. “Husband, than someone who can play the piano and play guitar. Plus you as a Papa, you know what that does for me.” Sirius couldn’t help but blush, and cuddle up in his arms. 

The music playing softly, still watching their son. When a tap on their widow disturbed them. “I don’t want to move...” Sirius whines and stands opening the window. Picking the packages that were shrunk down and the letter.

Walking back into the family room he hands the package over to Remus who checks it for hexes. 

“It seems good, I wonder who would be sending us something. What if they know  Remy ?” Opening the box he saw a box wrapped in beautiful blue paper. There was a letter attached, Sirius opens it up.

_ ** ‘Our Dearest Little One, ** _

_ ** If you are reading this it means that we are gone and it is Christmas. I’m guessing that you are cuddled up with all your presents around you. I bet your new family is treating you well. I’m not sure what you would call them but I'm guessing Daddy and Papa... Which we are completely  thrilled  about. Know that we will always love you! I hope you enjoy this present, it’s hard to figure out what a little boy would want who has everything. If your new parents had any say in it. Pads, we know that you went overboard this year.  ** _

_ ** Remember little one, you can be and do anything that you put your mind to.  ** _

_ ** Love, ** _

_ ** Mummy & Daddy ‘ ** _

With tears in their eyes they look over at Phoenix who is now wide awake , gently strumming his guitar.

“Come here love, you have another present from you Mummy and Dad.” Toddling over with his guitar Sirius picks him up handing him the package that is now back to normal size.

Tearing the paper, and opening the box there sat a stuffed, deer, wolf, dog and owl. It wasn’t known by anyone besides the Marauders that Lilly was a beautiful Snowy Owl. 

Picking up the wolf and the dog Phoenix smiles. “Papa, Dada,” Kissing his hair Sirius tries to stop crying. 

“Yes my Nix, that is Papa and Daddy, But the deer and owl was your Mum and Dad. They loved you very much. We will never keep them from you. I don’t promise to tell you everything about our past, but I will let you know about them when you get a little older.” Remus who has been quiet the whole time looks over to them with tear stained cheeks. 

“ Wuv Dada.” The little  animagus said leaning towards him. 

“I love Phoenix. Now how about we clean up everything I know that the feast should be done.” Dinner was Roast Beef, on the rarer side. Phoenix and Remus shared the love for rare meat. Just enough for their little family. The letter is what Sirius needed to make sure that everything that he did he did it the way that they would have wanted. 

“EAT!” 

\------

10 th of March. Sirius and Remus sat at a restaurant both having a mild panic attack. Remus has knock over his wine glass.. Twice and Sirius couldn’t help but look around every few minutes. 

“I’m sorry Remy, I thought going out for your birthday would have been a good thing... I usually take you to a romantic dinner, but all I can think about right now is Phoenix. This is the first time we have left him with someone. What... What if when we get back someone has taken him. It’s not like we left him with someone that is magic. He is with a 16 – year - old girl, who is probably on the phone right now with her boyfriend.” Running his fingers through his black curly hair. 

“I know... I think once we  eat , we should just call it a night. I know that the charm we have on him hasn’t gone off so he is okay but what if someone took it down. How are we to know.... I think we should just go home...” Remus sighs looking down at his half-eaten plate of food. 

“We could put him to bed and then I could put on soft music, we could dance by the fire place. Drink lots of wine.... Then we can go up to our room and I can do that thing you like on your birthday....” Remus waved the waiter over, wanting to pay for their bill as soon as possible. 

Walking through the front door, they found Mackenzie in the living room dancing with music playing loudly. They were going to talk to her about it when they saw Phoenix standing beside her moving to the music. 

“It looks like you two are having fun!” Remus smiles as they both walk further into the room Sirius had his arm around his waist. 

“Daddy! Dance!” The toddler moved around black curly hair moving around in and out of his face, his pj shirt was off and pants were falling off his nappy.

“I see Phoenix dancing.” Remus starts moving with him as Sirius starts to sing along.

“Mr. Black, I’m so sorry! I know he is supposed to be in bed, but then a song came on that he wanted to hear. Then we started dancing, one song after the other. He such a little sweetie that I couldn’t say no... I understand if I'm in trouble and you don’t want me back.” Her dark red hair tucked behind her ears and big brown eyes look terrified. 

“Why wouldn’t you dance with him. He has a way of getting people  to do what he wants them to do .” Sirius picks up his little boy who is now jumping in his arms. 

“Papa, Dance.  Wif Nix!” Phoenix yelled loudly. 

Remus pulls Mackenzie to the side. “You did a wonderful job, next time that we need a night out we will call you.” Handing her an envelope that had her pay in it. 

“Thank you so much Mr. Black!” Walking back over to Phoenix she rubs his back. 

“Bye my little rock star! I’ll see you next time!” Phoenix blew her a kiss as she walked away. 

“Well I guess we were just worried parents because it looked like our son was staying up late with a girl... I didn’t think that would happen so quickly.” Sirius teased as he blew a raspberry on the chubby cheek.

“He is your son, he will be a heartbreaker... All of  4 th and 5 th year I  wonder how many girls and boys you kissed.” Remus said as he walks up to both of them. Once he got close enough Sirius pulled him by the tie he was wearing into a tooth clashing kiss. 

Pulling away once Phoenix reminded them that they were not alone. “I believe that year I stopped kissing people after winter break... That was the year that on new years eve you kissed me, after that no one else would do.” 

Remus ran his fingers down his husbands face. “You were making me jealous on purpose and you know how possessive I am.” He said in a low growl sending chills down Sirius ’ spine.

“Nix, bed time.” Sirius said with a smile.

Once Remus walked out of Phoenix bed room he was pulled into their room fiercely, he didn’t know what was happening until the door closed of the master bedroom and he was pinned up against it. Sirius mouth was on his, this kiss was urgent and needy. The smaller man wedges in-between his legs pressing his covered erection into his hip.

“Happy birthday my love. I know we said wine and dancing but I can’t help but think about your final birthday present.” With a groan Remus’ head fell back into the door taking a deep breath. 

“Oh yeah?” The werewolf tries to catch his breath. On his birthday Sirius always knew how to push his buttons and knew this was the one night that he wanted to be taken care of... 

“I think that I'm going to have a good time with you tonight Remus... Make sure that you are well taken care of... Touching and tasting every inch of your skin.” Sirius whispered into his ear his tongue trailing around the shell. Feeling his legs almost giving up on him. 

Sirius pulls the werewolf by his belt loops pushing him on the bed with a little bit of force the taller man bounces. Mumbling their clothes disappear. Greedy eyes rake over the birthday boy's body. Making him feel completely opens and vulnerable. Remus’ wolf would protest a little bit but knowing this is what he needed to night... what he wanted... He wouldn’t allow Sirius to take control, only on his birthday... 

“How do you want this love? Do you want me to tie you up so you can’t move.... or do you want me to be gentle?” Sirius straddles him beautiful blue eyes looking into green. His thin fingers gliding up his chest gently caressing each scar. 

He moans as the smaller man's ass grinds on his now growing erection. “Tell me, what you want...” 

“I... I want you to be gentle... I want you to make love to me... Fill me up Sirius....” With that the smaller man crushes their lips together. Kissing until they were both gasping for air. Sirius taps him making him turn around summoning wonderful smelling oil he felt slick fingers on his shoulders. His eyes roll in the back of his head. Sirius hasn’t given him a massage in such a long time. He forgot how talented his fingers were. 

“Oh... mmm fuck” The werewolf moans as Sirius hands tackle a big knot in his back.

“ So tense my love.” Feeling lips trailing down his  back.. “By the time I'm done you are going to be so relaxed...” The fingers slide down his  back making sure that each muscle is completely relaxed. As soon as his husband reached his  arse he could feel him glide over it making sure to only touch it slightly. 

“ Sirius !” He groans... what a tease... “Don’t tease...”

The smaller man laughs. “I’m not teasing... I’m going to do your legs before I do your  arse ... I want to keep the best for last.” It did feel wonderful but Remus was painfully hard... Wanting nothing more than Sirius’ inside of him. 

Feeling he was going to explode as he felt those hands on his feet. N o t being able to see but he felt his husbands mouth on his instep, and kissing each toe. 

“Please... Siri... I need you... please...” He tries to move his hips trying to get some friction to his neglected erection. He felt hands on his hips stopping him.

“Just wait my love... I’m going to massage your glorious ass now.” About time Remus thought.

The hands pull apart his  arse . They massage gently sending chills all over his body. When a fingertip runs over his pucker Remus arches up. Feeling more oil being added the finger slips past the tightness. Groaning at the intrusion, he couldn’t help pushing back into the finger.

Earning a gently slap. “Sit still my love, I want to do this right. I want you all stretched and ready for me...Then I'm going to make slow glorious love to you.” Sirius whispers on his neck as his lips trail down to his shoulder. The finger inside him slowly moves in and out. Then another.... and then another until three are inside of him. Stretching and scissoring him, praises and pleads fall from his mouth.

“P... Please Siri... I’m ready... I need you please.” Brushing his fingers across his prostate one last time he pulls his fingers out. Making Remus feel empty, growling he turns over. Sirius smiles moving a pillow underneath his hips positing himself in between his legs. 

“You look so beautiful, Gods how did I get so lucky to have a husband who is almost as beautiful as myself.” Smiling the man leans down and kisses the werewolf gently. “I love you.” W i th those words in thrust inside him. Remus arches up feeling the fullness of his husband inside him.

“Oh fuck Siri... Yes...” 

The room was soon filled with praises, declarations of love, moaning of names. They kept the same pace until they both were both ready to explode. Which they did at the same time. Looking into each others eyes. 

“I love you Remus John Lupin Black...” 

“I love you Sirius Orion Lupin Black” Remus kisses him softly as he pulls out, they clean each other up as Remus pulls the smaller man into his arms. 

“Happy birthday love... Goodnight” 

“Best birthday ever.... Goodnight...”

\------

1 st of April. Remus and Phoenix woke up early this morning, they had a plan, as much of a plan that at 22-year-old and an almost 2-year-old. They were The Marauders, they didn’t need much. 

“Now when Papa comes down it will trigger the charm and it will turn Papa’s face into a kitty cats face. Now I know that he is probably set you up with a prank for me later... but at least we will get him first. Now let’s change your nappy, and get breakfast started.” 

Going over to his changing table he lies his son down opening the wipes, a burst of magic fills the air. Oh Gods. Changing Phoenix quickly to see what has happened. 

“Daddy?” 

“I'm alright   
Don't nobody worry 'bout me   
You got to gimme a fight   
Why don't you just let me be” 

The werewolf sang out. Oh Merlin NO! 

“Good morning  Remy ! Phoenix my beautiful baby boy!” Sirius walked in with a huge smile on his face.

“Good mornin', good mornin'   
It's great to stay up late   
Good mornin', good mornin' to you” Groaning Remus tries to keep a strong face he will not let this bother him... It was a good prank.

“Daddy, sing! Papa!” Leaning over trying to get to Sirius, Remus lets him go into his husband’s arms. 

“I think Daddy sings  beautifully ; don’t you think  Nixy ?” The werewolf rolls his eyes and walks out of the room down the stairs to start on breakfast. “Papa what is for breakfast this morning?”

Without thinking he spoke... or sang... 

“Blueberries for breakfast, love in the afternoon   
Butterflies in my trousers under the August moon   
Blueberries for breakfast, love in the afternoon   
Butterflies in my trousers under the August moon”

Turning around he saw both of them walk down the stars smiling he knew it was coming. Taking Phoenix from him acting like he is pouting. 

“Don’t be a so...” Then with a flash Sirius screamed a very unmanly scream. Making the other two laugh. There he stood his beautiful black curly hair fell around a face of a cat, black ears poked up from his head.

“Remus John  Lupin  Black, what did you just do!” Moving his hands over his face he freezes.

“Papa! A Cat!” Phoenix claps his hands! “Papa Is  peety !” Watching his husbands face, he saw a sweet smile appear.

“Well done Phoenix, if you could make Papa prettier than I already am good job.” Rolling his eyes Remus sings one of his favorite queen songs.

“She's a Killer Queen   
Gunpowder, Gelatine   
Dynamite with a laser beam   
Guaranteed to blow your mind   
Anytime”

The rest of the day, Remus sang, as Sirius had trouble not growling at his own reflection. It was their first real pranks as a family... and they knew it wasn’t going to be their last.

\-----

31 st of July. Sirius groans as the light pokes through the curtains. He shouldn’t have stayed up all night getting the house ready for Phoenix 2 nd Birthday. It wasn’t just the light that woke him up... It was the tapping of a barn owl. Hearing a growl next to him his husband sits up. 

“Bloody owl,” It doesn’t help that it is going to be a full moon tonight. Sirius kisses the werewolf’s cheek and pushing him back down.

“I’ll get it love try to get a little more  rest.. It’s going to be a long night for you tonight.” Since the first full moon they all stay ed together. Phoenix usually turns into his wolf which they named Fluffy because he was just a b lack b all of fur. Knowing when he gets  older, he wouldn’t like that name.

“I’m up now.. I’m going to check on the birthday boy you know this night affects him just as much as me... I’m just glad he doesn’t have to go through the change.” The taller man kisses Sirius as he walks out of the room. 

Opening the window there is the newspaper. The only reason they still get the Daily Profit is because they need to make sure that no one is close to finding Harry or either of them. 

Shooing the owl away without a treat he closes the window. Seeing the headline.

_ ** Harry Potter Found Dead? ** _

_ ** The Body of Harry James Potter found today on his 2 nd birthday!  Aurors found the body of The Wizarding Worlds Hero this morning at 4am. It is a sad day here at the Daily Profit. It was said that the body has be tortured. We at The Daily Profit would not write it if it wasn’t true. On page 2 there is an official interview with head auror Kingsley  Shackleford .  ** _

_ ** It is a sad day for everyone, the hope that we had of finding the person who saved us from destruction. We did sit down and talk to Albus Dumbledore. ** _

_ ** ‘Headmaster what do you think about this news? We know that you have always had a special relationship with the Potters.’ Special indeed, Sirius thought to himself. ** _

_ ** ‘I did, I wish it wasn’t true.... When he was first missing, I looked to the book that we have here at Hogwarts that tells us all of our future students. His name was still there, but I didn’t believe them this morning until I went to the book and saw that Harry James Potters name was there but instead of the gold lettering, it was black. Which means...’ The headmaster couldn’t finish what he wanted to say. Grief struck him.  ** _

_ ** Albus Dumbledore is holding a small funeral for the little boy at Hogwarts On 2 nd of August.  ** _

Folding the paper Sirius couldn’t believe what he just read. Who would do that to a baby he knows it wasn’t his son but it still went a chill through his body. Running toward his sons room just to make sure that he was okay. Walking through the door way he saw his husband holding their son who has the biggest smile on his face.

“Happy Nix day! Papa!” Phoenix yelled from his Daddy’s arms. The panic stops as he hears the happiness in his voice.

“Yes, Happy birthday my Phoenix.” Taking Harry from his Daddy. Handing him the news paper. “I think Daddy should read that... but please be calm... Let’s go downstairs. I think there are scones, with Phoenix’s name on them...” 

Sitting at the kitchen table Phoenix eating his scones, Remus growls and slams the paper down.  “ Well I’m glad that we don’t have to worry about them finding him. I just can’t believe that Albus special relationship with James and Lilly. It’s just rubbish, but I'm glad that Phoenix can have a normal life... now we can start our life. We don’t have to worry about people coming and getting him... I do think that we should go to the funeral. I don’t think we should leave Phoenix here but I think we can make sure Fluffy is with us.” Remus said as he sips his tea, Sirius just looks at him for a moment... could they trust that he would be able to stay a wolf that long. 

“I don’t know if he would be able to stay like that for that long, not with all of those people that he  doe sn' t know. That is a lot to ask of Fluffy.” As soon as the little boy hears his name again he changes into a little wolf pup. Yipping from his seat.

“Look what you did now... Phoenix turn back baby.... we have lots to do today.... Puppys do not get to go to the zoo. I guess Daddy and Papa get to go to the Zoo and Phoenix can stay at home.” Remus said as he tickles the puppy in between his ears. Soon the puppy was gone and replaced by a little boy whose long black curly hair  that stuck  up everywhere.

“I here Nix go Zoo.” Giving that cheeky smile. 

“Gods he is just like you Siri.” Sirius takes a drink of his tea and raises his eyebrow.

“You act like it is a bad thing. I say that this is a great thing... Could you imagine what he can get.... All the boys and girls are going to be after him.” Hearing Remus growl just made Sirius laugh harder.

“No one is going to take my baby away from me... 30 years from now maybe ...” Phoenix without them noticing summons a piece of chocolate from Remus’ secret stash. 

“We didn’t wait till we were 32... I mean we are 22.... He is a Black, he won’t be able to keep them off of him.” Looking over at Phoenix, he has his mouth full of chocolate, which is all over his face too. 

“Look at this Daddy it looks like someone go into your chocolate stash....”

“Nix eat Daddy’s  Chocate ! Yum!” Wiping up the mess Sirius looked at Remus.

“Phoenix... next time just ask Daddy okay... we don’t take things that is not ours... Daddy would have given you some...” Seeing those eyes and that pout he couldn’t help but smile...

“Told you he is just like me... You can’t say anything about that pout....” Leaning over the  Animagus pouted just like their son... Remus roll his eyes.

“You two will be the death of me.” Sirius leans over pressing a kiss to his husband’s lips. 

“It will be a fun ride though....” 

\------

1 st of August. Hogwarts hasn’t changed much in 5 years, Remus thought to himself. What did he expect, it’s not like the wizarding world change with the times. Holding Sirius’ hand as he held onto ‘Fluffy’ who was yipping as he saw the big castle. Bringing the wolf pup up to his face he gave  him a kiss. 

“Remember Fluffy we stay like this and when we get home you get chocolate and a new toy.” He felt bad bribing his son, seeing as this was the funeral for him.  He would give  him anything he wanted if he asked.

“ Remy , I... I don’t know if I can do this... I mean it’s too real... I mean do you think it’s an omen. Coming to a funeral of someone who isn't really dead... who is just in his  animagus form?” Remus squeezed his husband’s hand. 

“It’s fine, I promise... You have to show up it’s your godson that passed. Now look there is Molly and Arthur lets go say hello.” They walk over to the couple who was holding a little red headed girl. 

“Oh Sirius! I’m so sorry!” The red headed mother pulled him into a big hug as Arthur shook Remus hand.

“Yes, we know that you guys have been searching since he went missing.” Remus just nodded, he didn’t know what to say. The less he said the less he had to lie. 

“Daddy, is that” 

“A puppy?” A set of twin boys came running up to Remus. Looking down at them he could see the mischief in their brown eyes. 

“He is black as night!”

“Is that his name?” The continue to talk, Remus thought they were cute.

“Bill,” Twin A said.

“Charlie” Twin B yelled.

“Come see” How they were talking would be enough to make anyone dizzy. 

“The puppy!” They both said at the same time.

“Fred, George... This is a funeral please calm down... This is not a time to play.” Arthur said somberly.

Remus leans down and holds out his son for them to pet. “I think Harry would like for them to play. Seeing... well seeing as...” He couldn’t say much more, it was breaking his heart thinking that his son was being put to rest today.... No... not his son his son was healthy and happy. 

Four red heads run up, one looks about 10 or 11 who is probably going to go to Hogwarts this year, another who is 8 or 9, then 6 and 2. 

“Wicked a puppy... Mister, may I hold him?” The oldest said his red hair parted perfectly, blue eyes sparkling. Wanting to say no but the looks on their faces. 

“Alright but he stays right here... he is still little.” All of the boys nodded, and watched as Remus hands over his son to a 10 - year - old.

“Thank you, Remus... They have always wanted a dog... but... well times are hard right now...” The older Weasley smiles half heartedly. 

“It’s my pleasure... Fluffy hasn’t been around any children... I bet he is loving all the attention.” Looking down ‘Fluffy ’ was jumping and yipping at the boys. He kept going back to the oldest Weasley. “ So , tell me who everyone is...” 

Okay well the oldest one is William, then Charles, Percy, then there is Fred and George.”

“I’m not Fred.” The one twin said.

“No I am... silly Daddy doesn’t even know who is who..” 

“So sorry... anyways then there is Ronald who is my youngest son... then Ginevra is our daughter. It’s a mouth full... but we are so lucky to have all of them...” Sirius walked over with Molly and the two missing children. 

“I see that they have taken a shine to Fluffy.” The older  animagus said with a smile, even though Remus could tell he was on edge. As soon as ‘Fluffy’ hear Siri’s voice he came running over to him, barking and jumping. “You go play... I'm right here watching.” Cocking his head to the side the puppy ran back over to the oldest Weasley again. 

Seeing Albus walking towards the head stone, they walk towards their seats. 

“Mister Lupin Black... d.. do you mind if I hold your dog during the funeral... I promise I won’t let him run off...” Watching the puppy lick on the little red head’s face he couldn’t say no.. It looks like ‘Fluffy’ is smitten.

“As long as you ask your parents if you could sit by us then that is fine.” Nodding the boy runs over holding on to dear life to the little  animagus .

“It looks like our son likes red heads... I guess a Weasley isn’t a bad choice... my parents would be please he is a pureblood....” Sirius said frowning, looking at the head stone, Remus does too. Tears burn his eyes... it just seems too real... It might have been if Sirius didn’t take Harry that night... Feeling a tap on his arm Remus looks down. 

“My Mum and Dad said it was okay but I was to be very quiet...” Remus smiled a watery smile. 

“Well lets go sit down... Siri... You okay?” Sirius coughs fixing his robes and wiping his eyes.

“Y.. Yes I'm fine...” They sat down in the first row, which was reserved for family. “I’m just wondering why he isn’t being buried with his family.” Remus puts his arm around his husband. Looking over the tears are now flowing. 

Leaning over Remus whispers in his ear. “It’s okay love... I know this is just too real but look... our son is safe... and happy...” Nodding his husband still has tears falling down. 

Walking up Albus begins to speak. “Good Afternoon, It is such a sad day today. Harry James Potter has been found and is finally being laid to rest. We owe a lot to Harry, he and his family sacrificed so much for our world. For the greater good.” Remus couldn’t help but growl lowly at that, the only one that heard him was Siri, ‘Fluffy’ was too busy cuddled up with his new friend. 

The speech went on trying not to hear what he was saying. “Now I would like to bring up the only family members he had left. Sirius and Remus would you care to say something. We know you gentleman tried to find him.” Remus looked over at his husband who nodded.

Standing up Sirius fixes his robes and looks out to everyone who came. Taking a deep breath, he began to speak. 

“I... I’m not sure what I should say. H... Harry was... was truly loved. I’m just thankful that Harry could be with his family now. Without worry, and is going to be loved and not have to worry about a mad man or other people who want to hurt him. I loved Harry like he was my own son... Remus reminded me not that  long ago , When he was born I told Lilly and James that Remus and I was going to take him. They didn’t like that too much... Then I said we both could move in and share him... well they didn’t go for that either.  So I had to settle for godfather... which I didn’t get much time with him... but the time that I had was priceless... Let us take today and say how much we love each other... and to know that life is short. Harry James Potter... We will always love you and we hope you are happy where you are...”  Remus couldn’t help but start crying. They said goodbye to Harry a long time ago, when he became Phoenix James Lupin Black.

Sirius sat back down next to Remus who pulled him into his arms, “It’s okay love, I know that had to be horrible... I love you... I'm sorry...” 

“Mister Lupin Black..” A voice said quietly. Turning around he sees sad blue eyes. 

“Yes William.” Noticing ‘Fluffy’ whining trying to get to him.

“I think Fluffy is sad he started whining... I think he wants his parents.” The red head frowns and hands the puppy over... 

Smiling down at the boy, “before we leave you can play with him again... like I said he is still a puppy so he is probably just tired... You took really good care of my puppy thank you William...” 

“Thank you Mister Lupin Black..” William smiled and sat still.

“We are going to have tea in the great hall. Come in and enjoy the best that you can.” Albus Said as everyone stands and walks towards the castle. 

“Do you want to go Siri?” Remus looks into his eyes as he hands their son over.

“No... I would really like to go see McGonagall.... She is the only professor that I miss.” Cuddling ‘Fluffy’ into his chest the little  animagus yawns. “Plus this one is going to go to sleep soon. So it’s not like we have to rush home... This is probably the last time we are going to be here... I don’t see us coming back do you?” Seeing him go into Lord Black mode, putting on his mask. 

“You are right love, once we get back home, maybe we can start looking for that pub.” Remus grabs onto his husband’s free hand. 

“I think that sounds like a brilliant idea. We will have a great business that our son will be proud of...” 

\------

Sirius walks up to the woman who was always there for him during his schooling. Seeing him her smile brightens. 

“Mister Lupin Black!” She pulls him into a tight hug. Hearing a  sque a k she pulls away quickly. Looking down at a half asleep puppy.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t see your puppy there... May I ask why you have a dog with you?” She  raises her eyebrow. 

“It’s not for a prank I promise. Ever since everything happened  Remy and I needed something. So we found this little guy and we haven’t been able to let him out of our sight. We love him, he actually helps us... His name is Fluffy, he... he is like our son....” The older woman nods her head.

“I understand, I know this must have been hard... Maybe when you get a little older You and Remus will adopt or possibly carry one of your own.” 

“Maybe one day.... I just wanted to say thank you Professor... You were always there for me... I know we were a handful but you never gave up on me... I love you for it...  Remy and I are not going to be around much.... We have to get away from here... It reminds us too much of what happened.” The older woman smiles and cups his face with her hands.

“I wish you nothing but happiness Sirius... you deserve it... Now if I'm correct it’s a full moon tonight... you should probably get going take your husband home. It was so good to see you. I hope that this is not the last time I see you...” He kissed both of her cheeks.

“I hope not Professor... but if so... just know that  Remy and I love you....truly.” 

\--------

Remus felt on edge, as he waited for Sirius to be done talking to McGonagall. 

“Wolf....” Sighing this is the last person he wanted to talk to today... Not that he ever had a problem with him but he didn’t see it that way. Turning around he saw the same tall, greasy man all in black.

“Severus, I'm sure you want to come over here and just pour salt into the wound. If you could not for once I would appreciate it.” Remus crossed his arms, looking over making sure Sirius doesn’t come over. He doesn’t want a fight.. Not today... He just wants to go home and get ready for the full moon. 

“I didn’t come to fight, I came to give my condolences. After everything all of us lost someone we loved... We are not in school anymore... not that I would want to be friends with you.” Remus mouth falls open, did Severus just extend an olive branch.

“Thank you Severus, that... that means a lot. I know that was probably hard. I do wish you happiness. I should get going... It’s the full moon and all...” 

The man in all black nodded and walked away. Walking over to Sirius who is now talking to the  oldes t Weasley son.

“Well William I'm sorry Fluffy is worn out... I will say I never seen Fluffy happier than when he was playing with you... Maybe one day you will be able to play with him again.” Nodding the red head runs away.

“Ready love?” Remus said as he put his arm around his husband’s waist. 

“Yes, let’s go home... Our little puppy is exhausted and you know how he get the closer it gets to the moon. Even though he doesn’t change he is still crabby... 

“He can’t help it... poor little puppy...” Remus pet’s the  animagus in between his ears. 

Phoenix changed back into a little boy as soon as they got home. When the sun went down, he was with his Daddy in wolf form. Sirius stayed up the whole night as  Padfoot watching over his family. Sirius is happy, they are not going to lose their son. Phoenix is going to have a great life.

\-------

31 st of October 1982. The wind blew as two hooded figures walk through a town pushing a buggy around. Walking up to a door the one hooded knocked on the door. 

An older woman answers, “What do we have here?” Looking down she sees a little boy who was dressed up as a rock star with a microphone,  guitar, wearing tight jeans, a leather jacket and don’t forget sunglasses.

“What do you say Phoenix?” Remus said wearing his good dress robes, they figured they could dress up as wizards without having to worried about people finding out..

“Trick or treat!” Holding out his plastic cauldron. 

“Oh a wee rock star! Here you go love. What a beautiful son you have.” The older woman places more candy into his cauldron. 

“Thank you ma’am! What do you say now Phoenix?” Sirius said with a smile.

“Thank you!” 

Remus and Sirius walk down the road towards their house. “I think we should call it a night, we have plenty of candy.” Sirius said as he cuddled up next to his husband. 

“Yes I see a ton of chocolate that might go missing... he doesn’t need all of it right.” Laughing Sirius pulls his husband down into a kiss.

Once they bathed and finally got the hyper little boy to bed. Sirius and Remus stood at the door way watching their son sleeping. 

“I can’t  believe that it has been a year...” Sirius wraps his arms around the werewolf’s middle.

“Me either... but what a year of first we had. I should say it’s been successful. We kept him happy and healthy... I know we are going to have many more wonderful years together... as a family... I love you Sirius Orion Lupin Black.” Remus drops a kiss into the black curly hair.

“To many , many , many more years, and I love you Remus John Lupin Black.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope that you enjoyed this story! I enjoyed writing it! Please again let me know if you would like me to write more about this little family! As always Kudos and Comments are welcomed! They make my heart happy!


End file.
